Narciso
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Sólo necesitaba observar el sencillo narciso para tomar una decisión... GalesxInglaterra


**Advertencias: **_Incest. Quizá un Arthur algo OC *inclina la cabeza*_

**Aclaraciones: **_Iggy aparenta 23 años y Glen 24 (aunque "tenga" 28. Traga años xDDD). Cuando hago referencia al narciso, es el blanco (entiendo que hay amarillos y blancos con amarillo), así que deseaba notarlo xDDD. ¿Qué más? *piensa* ... me parece que ya es todo n_nU_

**Sugerencia: **_Léanlo mientras escuchan alguna pieza alegre o divertida, ya que es el primer fic que escribo de ellos sin que alguien muera o salga violado xDDD_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Narciso"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quizá comenzó a sentir aquello desde la primera vez que escuchó su melodiosa voz…

Tal vez cuando observó su tranquila, indiferente y ausente mirada perderse en el rojo cielo de la tarde, donde sus iris oliva adquirieron diferentes tonalidades

Probablemente desde que vio su divertida sonrisa causada por una ridícula escena protagonizada por Bryan y Scott…

Seguro que fue cuando apreció su magnífica e imponente figura montada en su dragón rojo, mientras empuñaba una espada y portaba una hermosa armadura plateada

En innumerables momentos pudo haber iniciado: cuando lo observó combatir contra otro mago y reveló su increíble talento con la magia; cuando se enfrentaba con sorprendente calma a la ira de Escocia; en las raras ocasiones en que alcanzó a escuchar cómo tocaba una triste melodía en el piano; tal vez en el instante en que apreció su mirada fría y decidida justo antes de ordenar un ataque contra él…

…

Realmente no podía dar un momento exacto… sin embargo, ya era consciente de su situación:

_Estaba enamorado de Glen_

Sólo recordarlo hacía que su cara se tiñera de carmín y que sintiera su corazón latir con alarmante rapidez. Apenas los reflejos desarrollados evitaron que cayera la taza de porcelana que descansaba en sus manos, descuido provocado por su provisional torpeza…

Chistó con nerviosismo, ¡e-es que no podía estar pasándole eso! De por sí ya era delicado que se hubiera enamorado de alguien, ya que no tenía en mente tener una relación por ahora, ¿pero que fuera de Glen? ¡Eso ya entraba en la ridiculez y en la perversión!... ¡P-Por Dios! ¡E-Era su hermano! ¡¿C-Cómo era posible? Habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, ¡¿tuvo que fijarse precisamente en él? ¡¿En dónde tenía la cabeza, el corazón, o lo que fuera que determinaba de quién te enamorabas?

Lo único que podía decir a su favor era que no tenía la culpa de nada… ¡todo lo causó Glen! ¡S-Sí! El culpable era obvio, ¡seguramente había mostrado todas esas irresistibles facetas frente a él para corromperlo y provocarlo! ¡J-JA! ¡Ya lo había descubierto! ¡Ahora podría reclamarle y…!

…

…

Sí, claro, como si tuviera el valor para enfrentarlo… ¡S-Si de por sí ya era difícil estar a su lado sin sentir que moría por falta de aire, seguro que colapsaría si insinuaba el asunto!

-"No, no" –pensó tratando de tranquilizarse –"V-Vamos, Arthur, no puedes rendirte… ¡Eres el representante de Reino Unido! S-Seguramente encontrarás una solución…"

El problema era si en verdad quería encontrarla…

…

…

Por un momento se decidió a contemplar la posibilidad de un universo alterno donde aceptaba con gusto sus sentimientos… ¿luego de eso, qué? ¿Se confesaría? ¿Aparentaría que no pasaba nada y se conformaría con la relación que llevaban hasta ahora? ¿Tal vez optaría por alejarse para olvidar esos ridículos pensamientos?

Para bien o para mal, su formación como caballero no había suprimido del todo su naturaleza temeraria e impaciente, la cual gritaba que se declarara y esperara lo mejor

_"-Va a ser un completo fastidio vivir con la duda"_ –argumentaba

Pero ahora ya era una Nación respetable, y como tal, no podía tomar decisiones sin contemplar las consecuencias: ventajas (o no) de ser "adulto"

Fuera como fuera, solamente tenía claro que lo que el galés le hacía sentir NUNCA lo había experimentado antes

… muy en el fondo anhelaba ser correspondido…

¡C-CLARO QUE HABLANDO HIPOTÉTICAMENTE! J-Jajajaja

…

…

Su hermano era… la relación que llevaban era buena… quizá demasiado tomando en cuenta que no estaba en su naturaleza ser amables o educados con algún miembro de la familia, pero… con él todo era distinto: si bien era un sujeto extremadamente discreto, serio, inexpresivo y misterioso, podían hablar con tranquilidad; tomar el té y disfrutar la compañía del otro. Todo esto sin que hubiera trabajo de por medio: lo hacían por deseo de ambos, acordando algunas citas durante el mes. Citas a las que JAMÁS había faltado, y si salían compromisos, los cancelaba para no perderse esas reuniones

¿De qué hablaban? De todo y nada. Glen se mostraba más expresivo y él reía con mayor soltura. A veces su hermano lo deleitaba tocando alguna pieza en el piano; en ocasiones bajaban al sótano y compartían hechizos… y todo eso mientras el mayor mostraba una faz de calma, paciencia y cariño

E-Estúpido Gales, ¡¿A-Actuando de ese modo cómo no esperaba que se enamorara de él? Lo sabía, era obvio que lo hacía a propósito… ¡Q-Quizá le gustaba verlo en aprietos y disfrutaba su falta de fluidez al hablar, o su cobardía para mirarlo a los ojos!

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera suponer, odiaba saber que no era capaz de vislumbrar lo que pensaba. Su pinta de seriedad ocultaba muy bien su carácter impredecible, lo meticuloso de sus movimientos y que sus verdaderos objetivos salieran a la luz _sólo cuando él lo permitía_. Semejante comportamiento le había causado muchos problemas en el pasado, haciéndole ver que hasta su "derrota" había sido voluntaria

Si así actuaba en casos de guerra y estrategia política, ¿qué podía esperarse de un asunto sentimental?

…

Y a pesar de que sabía que no lograría averiguar sus intenciones, ahí estaba él: meditando (otra vez) por décima vez en el día (otra vez) qué tendría en mente (otra vez)

…

… o quizá… sólo pesaba demasiado…

Quizá trataba de encontrar un motivo donde, sencillamente, no lo había…

…

…

¡N-No! ¡E-Eso no era posible! Si algo sí conocía de su hermano, era que hacía las cosas con un propósito SIEMPRE

…

Y otra vez ya estaba agobiándose. Suspiró cansado, ¡s-seguro que no tenía nada mejor que hacer si sólo meditaba eso! O tal vez todo era producto del cansancio…

Aunque, por otro lado, ¿por qué seguía dándole vueltas al asunto? Porque una cosa era que ya hubiera admitido (con mucho trabajo) que estaba enamorado de Gales, pero otra muy distinta contemplar la posibilidad de que era correspondido: que él fuera un pervertido que se fijaba en su hermano no quería decir que Glen también

…

… tal pensamiento lo tranquilizó… pero "deprimió" era una mejor palabra para describir lo que sentía…

…

…

Cierto, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que el galés compartiera sus sentimientos? CERO

…

… rió con amargura, sintiéndose como un imbécil…

**TOC TOC TOC**

Escuchó de pronto el toque de su puerta. Sin ánimo se levantó a atender, recordando que no esperaba visitas

Cuando abrió, tuvo que agarrarse del marco de la puerta para no caer al suelo de la impresión. Inmediatamente su rostro se tiñó de rojo

-Buenas noches, Arthur

-B-Buenas noches, Glen

_Hablando del rey de Roma que se asoma_… ¡¿Q-Que hacía ahí? ¡Justo tenía que aparecer cuando cierta parte de su cerebro había procesado que era una estupidez estar enamorado de él! Seguro que era una pesada conspiración entre el destino, la suerte y el karma

-Q-Que sorpresa verte por aquí – sonrió inconscientemente -¡P-Pero pasa! La lluvia es fuerte

Apenas se daba cuenta del agua, ¿tanto tiempo había estado enfrascado en sus pensamientos?

-No, gracias –respondió tranquilo –Sólo pasé a saludarte – joder, ese tono de voz hacía que se derritiera –Lamento venir de improviso

-¡No te preocupes! Sabes que eres bienvenido – observó que un taxi lo esperaba… ¿Entonces, literalmente, nada más había pasado a saludar? Si ese era el caso, bien hubiera bastado con una llamada

Al instante su corazón se aceleró… ¿con ese clima, empapándose y todo, había decidido verlo aunque fueran unos minutos?

… de pronto ya no se sintió tan imbécil…

-Y también… - continuó, buscando algo en su chaqueta – Quería darte esto

En un segundo ya tenía frente a él… ¿un narciso?

Interrogó con la mirada al mayor, de quien sólo obtuvo una tierna mirada y un leve rubor en sus mejillas

…

No dijo nada. Se limitó a aceptar la blanca flor que ya despedía un delicioso aroma: el tallo era de un maduro color verde y los pétalos estaban preciosamente blancos, tanto que le dio la impresión de que miraba la pureza misma

Él, luego de unos instantes en que intercambiaron miradas, se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y aunque no traía sombrilla, regresó a su taxi a paso normal. Abordó el vehículo, que arrancó y salió del jardín para volver al camino…

…

…

Se adentró en la residencia, cerrando la puerta. Llegó a la cocina, donde vertió agua en un sencillo jarrón de cristal transparente. Subió a su habitación y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Hasta entonces colocó el narciso

Tomó asiento y miró embelesado la flor, aspirando tan precioso aroma, admirando la imagen perfecta y pura que ofrecía. La imagen estuvo acompañada en todo momento por la mirada que Glen le regaló al momento de ofrecerle tan inesperado obsequio

…

…

… y en esos minutos se permitió pensar que su hermano, quizá, sabía de sus sentimientos…

Tal vez lo correspondía…

…

…

No se preocupó por contemplar que a lo mejor se trataba de un gesto educado, de alguna broma, de algo que "sólo había pasado"

No, esta vez no. Se llenó de esa extraña seguridad y, al fin, decidió hacerle caso a esa arrebatada parte de su mente y declararse, esperando lo mejor. Se lo confesaría mañana: llamaría a su Jefe y pediría informes de dónde estaba hospedado. De ser necesario, iría hasta su casa

El punto era decírselo YA

…

…

Mientras tanto siguió contemplando el hermoso narciso, dejándose llevar por su inocencia y lo que trataba de transmitirle

…

…

Sonrió con convicción, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que Glen correspondiera sus sentimientos? Una entre miles de millones

…

Era suficiente para él


End file.
